


Fire and Ice

by Silver_KitsuneNeko



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_KitsuneNeko/pseuds/Silver_KitsuneNeko
Summary: My first one piece fanfic. It didn't really get far sadly, just a main story with a bunch of omake. I don't know if I'll ever continue with it but it's something to tie everyone over until a big event XD as always enjoy every give the mistakes
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Fire and Ice

The Sisters of Mercy were a group of nuns that serviced anyone who was in need. Especially with the scarcity of doctors about, having someone with a medical background was beneficial in these times. However, in the later years, the Sisters of Mercy teamed up with the Marines and their policies have changed. Although the nuns were still given the proper training to help anyone in need, after the execution of Gold D. Roger, the policy omitted one type of persons. Pirates. Many of the nuns were okay with this; many had lost families to piracy from attacks. However, many nuns argued that that was the reason many of them joined the order, to help anyone who needed help, including pirates. From there, the nuns split. The new Sisters of Mercy followed the new policy and the old Sisters continued with the old policy, called the Sisters of the Renegade Order or Renegade Sisters for short. Knowing that they would be jailed for aiding any pirate, the Renegade Sisters added more skills to their order, which included defense, offense, and strength. Many of the Renegade Sisters were orphaned girls who were taken in at young ages, trained, and then sent off to do their duty, usually a town or a village. _________________ was one of those orphaned girls. She lost both parents a long time ago after their town was pillaged and left in ruined. She didn’t remember much after that, just wondering about for a few days before an orphanage scooped her up and when a Renegade Sister was looking for children to train, they told them of her story, she was taken in. She was finally deemed strong enough to manage on her own before they released her to the wolves. She was actually happy to be away from that that group of insane nuns. She didn’t have to worry about surprise attacks in her sleep, being chased into the woods, or getting her ass kicked every single day for not being on guard.

“You have to be prepared for anything, you little welp!” said Sister Flora, “You’re going to be around pirates, Marines, thieves, and other unsavory people out there! If you’re not prepared, you die!” and on top of that, she needed to have an encyclopedia knowledge of herbs and medical tools and practices in order to effectively heal everyone. She had to write her own book on everything and then dumped in a town to get to work, well more like she had to travel until she found a place to settle. Villagers were happy to have a nun to help with healing, since she was obligated to help all, with donations and that’s it. Thankfully, the villagers gave her food, herbs, or small amount money as payment. All she needed was her home, garden and some form of entertainment and she was good. The only time she worried was when storms hit the village. Why? The storm made the water rise, when the water rose homes were in danger but worse part were ships and boats getting caught in it and swept to the village wrecked. Because she lived on island that had frequent storms, she had a nose for storms; she could smell those days in advanced. Since arriving in the village, about ten ships per storm was the norm. Usually it was rookie pirates who thought they could get through it or travelers who was knocked off course. They were always brought to her for medical attention and sent on their way.

However, this day, she found someone herself. It was the calm that often happened in the middle of a heavy storm. It was usually about an hour or two and she decided to hurry up and get some more jars from the town and more food. She loaded it all into her cart and in order to avoid the panicked villagers, she took the long way along the ocean bank. Something caught her eye. She looked over the edge to see a pile of wood had washed up she slowly approached and confirmed what she saw. A man was under the wood. She thought he was dead until she heard a moan and a splutter. She immediately pulled him out and dragged him to her cart and hurried home. Inside, she got to work. She added extra wood to the fire, took off his wet clothes, and wrapped the man in the blankets. She then barricaded everything. The storms usually lasted a few days. She started attending to the stranger. He was bruised, with a sprained leg; she checked his chest and started compressing it. He coughed up some water in his sleep, slightly opening his eyes. He groaned and tried to move but winced and went back to sleep. She placed him in front of the fireplace to keep warm. She checked on him until she was sure he was stable. There were a few things she noticed about him. He was quite handsome, with freckles and dark hair. He was sleeping soundly like an angelic demon. She got a pillow and propped his head up and decided to leave him be. She knew he was stable but time will tell if he’ll live. 

***

The man woke up. He sat up and looked around. The sun poured into the room he was in. He realized he was wrapped in a blanket and got out. He didn’t remember much just crashing into rock and pretty much damaging his boat. He heard banging outside. He tried to move again but winced. He must have really banged himself up pretty bad. He struggled to get up as he limped to the door. The knocking got louder. He turned around to see a young woman swing an axe with brute force and splitting logs in half, then quarters. She must have been the one he saw while he was slipping in and out of consciousness. She was sweating, even though it was cold outside. She didn’t even seem to notice that he was near her. The first thing he noticed was her tattoo. It was a rosary bracelet around her wrist. Her (h/c) was tied in a bandana, she was wearing a (f/c) sarong that went to her mid calf and she wore a long sleeve crop top. He went over just as she swung her axe again. He touched her shoulder.

“Hello! You must be—,” however this didn’t go exactly how he thought. The next thing he knew he was looked at her surprised face, upside down and landing on his back on top of the wood and out. She quickly got him back inside apologizing the entire time. He groaned as she started rubbing his back with a salve, “It’s okay, really! I snuck up on you!”

“Yeah but you’re my patient! I could have disturbed any injury you had!” she said

“No worries! Trust me I can bounce back,” ____________ forced him down and started checking his vitals again and sighed.

“Good nothing’s changed. I thought I broke something,” the man on the other hand was looking at her wrist.

“Wow, I’m in luck, saved by a Renegade Nun,”

“…how could you tell?”

“My gramps told me they were nuns that had skulls at the center and never turn your back on one because she could knife you in the back,”

“Sounds like a sweet old asshole,” he snorts.

“You don’t know half of it,” he heard thunder outside then rain pounding on the windows. ______________ sighed and excused herself before hurrying out and bringing in the wood she chopped and things she had outside. She was soaking wet. She took off her bandana.

“Huh, I thought Sisters of Mercy were going to be old or plain looking women but you’re easy on the eyes. How old are you?”

“I’m about the same age as you,” she said over her shoulder.

“That’s a relief,” she handed him some tea.

“Here, drink this,”

“What is it?”

“A special herbal tea made from vervain. Whatever is in your system, this will knock it out,” he took a sip and winced, “Careful, it’s bitter,” he was about to say something when he immediately grabbed the bucket she sat near him and started retch, “Oh good it worked,”

“ACK! What did it expel?!”

“Probably the water you swallowed that was dormant in your lungs. Sit tight, you have a lot of healing to do,”

“What do you mean?”

“Your crash sprained your leg, your body is too bruised to do anything, and when I flipped you over, you slipped a disk in your back,”

“…how do you know that?”

“I heard it when it happened. I hope you don’t mind staying here until you’re better,”

“Not at all but I don’t want to impose!”

“It’s no problem really. My duty as a healer obligates me to make sure you’re okay before sending you on your way,”

“How much do I owe you?”

“Whatever you like or can afford,” he stared.

“Really?”

“Yeah, whatever you can afford is appreciated but also I don’t need payment,”

“Wow…your order is kind. Heh, I guess I owe Dadan 5000 beli,”

“Who?”

“My caretaker. She said if I ever needed help find a Renegade Nun because,” he puffed himself up a bit, “If yer ever in trouble, go find yourself a Renegade Nun! They’re socially forced to make sure no one dies on their watch and those bitches can heal!’”

“She sounds charming,” ______________ snorts.

“With a face only a mother can love. But I can’t complain, she did raise me,” he sat up again and winced.

“Stop moving or you’re going to disturb your injuries. What happened to you anyway?”

“Let’s see the last thing I remember was trying to get to land before the storm and not succeeding. I saw the village and rowed and just remember crashing,”

“Kind of foolish to not check the weather before travelling,”

“Hey, cut me a break I was in the middle of the sea! These storms last forever don’t they?”

“In this region, days at a time and they’re always harsh,”

“So I guess we’re stuck together for awhile,”

“A few weeks until you’re healed and the storms subsiding,”

“Sounds like fun. Oh! Where are my manners?” he holds out his hand, “Ace,” she takes it.

“__________________,”

“So you’re here all alone?”

“Pretty much! You’re the first person I’ve had in my home in awhile. Trust me, I’m enjoying the company? What about you? Have a family?”

“Kind of. I have two little brothers and Dadan is kind of like a mother but she just took care of me, then there’s my Grandpa…who was insane at best,” she chuckled.

“That’s sweet! What are they like?” Ace grins. They spent the rest of the night talking about random things. She listened intently to all of his stories from him.

“T-Then he chased us and beat the ever loving shit out of us!” she snorts and giggled under her hand, “It wasn’t funny at the time but I learned how to outrun a Marine that day!”

“You poor things!”

“Made us stronger and we still couldn’t beat him,”

“He must know Sister Flora. The woman was built like a tank and she had this paddle. The moment you stepped out of line WHAM! I was the trouble one and always got the receiving end of that thing but thanks to her, I learned out to climb trees pretty fast, mainly because that was the safest place I KNEW she couldn’t me,”

“Sounds to me we have a lot in common! Could she knock down a tree?”

“That was the day I learned what it felt like getting a paddle slammed on your ass from falling off a tree and right on it. Couldn’t sit for a week!”

“Poor kid!”

“STILL have the mark! She doesn’t admit it but it’s there!” 

***  
She had to admit, it was great having company. She’s been alone for so long that she almost forgot how good human interaction felt, especially with someone her own age. Ace was great company but insisted on helping her around the place as payment, like cooking, cleaning and things. She often guided him back to rest.

“I don’t need you disturbing your injury from doing everything,”

“I’m okay, really!” he winced.

“Just stay down. If you really want to help, chop these for me,” she passed over some ingredients. He went to work.

“Whatcha makin’?”

“Chicken fried rice,” after he chopped up everything she started cooking. From living with Ace for a few days, she realized he ate enough to feed an army and was glad she had enough to help her ride out a storm and no leftovers. However she felt someone towering and hovering over her, “Hey!”

“Sorry it just smells so good!” After she was done, she handed over a large bowl of it. He looked at it and took a bite.

“Well?” Tears rolled down his face, “Oh no…I hope it’s not to spic—,”

“This is the most amazing fried rice I’ve ever had!” he started eating rapidly. She shook her head and dished a bowl for herself.

“Just don’t eat too fast, you might choke or something,” she turned back around. Ace was face down in dish. She stopped, “Ace?” she went over, “Ace?!” she moved him from his rice. He wasn’t making a sound. She checked his pulse and couldn’t find one, “Oh my god…he had an internal injury! Poor man!” she decided to give him his last rites so he could enter Heaven. She took him into a vacant room and wrapped him in a white sheet. She place candles around him and anointed his body with oils and herbs. She got on her knees and started the chants her order taught her.

“Great spirits of old, please guide this lost lamb into Paradise. Guide him to his eternal resting place in the name of all that’s good and righteousness. A blessing for the living, a bunch of flowers for the dead. With a sword of justice, a punishment of death for the wicked. Thus shall we arrive at the altar of the saints. In the name of—,”suddenly Ace rose up and sat upright. He looked around and noticed the candles and him being wrapped in white linen.

“….WHY CAN’T I MOVE?!” she screamed and leapt up as Ace ripped the sheet and thrashed about, “ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!”

“YOU WERE DEAD!”

“I WAS SLEEPING!”

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! I WAS GIVING YOU YOUR LAST RITES!”

“I’M NOT DEAD! I’M NARCOLEPTIC!” she was breathing hard and trying to not freak out. After they both had calm down, Ace went back to eating.

“Does that happen a lot?!”

“More than you think,”

“No warning?!”

“Nope,”

“Are there any more surprises from you I should know about? I’m pretty sure that one gave me a heart attack!”

“Well, there’s this,” he pointed at the stove gesturing her to open it. His finger ignited and spread to the fire, lighting the wood inside.

“…how did you—you didn’t eat a Devil Fruit did you?”

“Mera Mera fruit, it gave me flames,”

“You idiot! And you were on a boat alone?! You could have drowned! Especially with the storms around the island!”

“I knew the risks and—wait are you worried about me?”

“Of course! You can’t swim anymore! You could have died!”

“Don’t worry about me. Besides, you’re keeping secrets from me,”

“Excuse me?” he pointed to her hands, “Blisters like those don’t just appear on hands, Sister. Then again, if you’re able to flip me over like you did, that you have some kind of weapon on you,”

“Let’s just say your grandpa wasn’t too far off from the knife thing,” she lowered her sarong’s band to reveal a hidden dagger and turned and raised her top revealing the second, “Some of us were trained in the Twin Dagger Technique just in case,”

“Ever used them on someone?”

“Only when I had to leave that convent,”

“Really?”

“Yeah, we had to beat the Mother Superior in order to leave,”

“Please tell me you said “It was knife knowing you when you left? Oh or better yet, thanking her for teaching you some cutting edge techniques,” he snorts at how cheesy that sounded. He thought for sure she was going to huff and walk away but he noticed that her face was contorted as though trying to repress something and failing. She was smiling and trying her BEST not to! “Oh my, is that? Oh my god…you are!” she pursed her lips as her lip quivered. He poked her cheek, “So you CAN smile!”

“O-Of course I can!”

“I wonder if you can laugh,”

“Don’t push your luck,” he grinned

“I don't know, all I can offer you is a stab in the dark!” her lip quivered. She had to keep her composure, “This excitement has put me on EDGE,” she immediately turned and started shaking. He grabbed her from behind, careful not do what he did last time, grab her side and tickled. This caused the young to giggle, then chuckle, then laugh, flailing to get away from him. He finally let her go. She panted and tried to regain her composure but ended up laughing again.

“That was horrible!”

“Not from where I was standing. You should laugh more; it’s kind of cute,”

“That was an ambush! Wait…cute?” he pinched her cheeks.

“You have a cutie patootie face!” she started laughing again

“You’re terrible!” 

***  
The days seemed to pass by fast as Ace healed. ________________ kept an eye on him but in reality, she was just happy to have him about. He was getting better and that was all she wanted. When the storms let up a bit, he forced her for walks outside, with him limping along the side her. He noticed a few things about the village. They knew she was a healer but none of them acknowledged her on friendly terms. Mothers ushered children away, Elders gave her a glare, and the tension was just terrible.

“I bet you’re wondering why they’re avoiding me like I’m a disease,” she said as they walked along the shoreline.

“Disease is a kind word; hell I thought they were going to gut you,”

“When I first arrived, they were actually pretty decent people and I do mean decent. They bought me cakes, food, money, and the like. For awhile, the kids were coming into my garden to play until an old man came to me. He was clearly on Death’s door. He was wheezing and spluttering and I did my best to treat him. He got well enough, he didn’t have much to give me, just some old maps and charts, so I thought. You see, he was a retired bandit and a bit of a social pariah in town. He told me the town was slowly poisoning him. He managed to get well enough to get off the island. Ever since then, no one wanted me near, unless they needed medicine,”

“Bunch of idiots if you ask me, why don’t you leave?”

“To be honest, I don’t know where to do. And since they don’t have a doctor, I’m needed so I guess the solitude I fine,”

“They should appreciate someone that can actually cure them,” 

“I really don’t care either way, if I get more like you, I won’t mind as much,”

“This would be worse than death for me to be honest. Are all nuns like this?”

“Sisters of Mercy in the beginning used to be everywhere in order to heal those who couldn’t afford a doctor. Many were doctors who left practices in order to help during the pirate wars. However…when the Marines stated that pirates were not to be helped, many of the nuns left and became rogue. That’s the order I‘m from. We do everything that a normal Sister of Mercy does but we learn to fight and heal from the time we’re kids. Then when we beat our teacher, we’re to go off an island with no doctor and stay. That’s it. We usually stay in that place until we die or if we’re no longer needed. Everyone needs a medic. We don’t have to converse with the locals unless they need our help because we help everyone,”

“Sounds terrible. Don’t you want to travel?”

“Of course I do. But I’m needed here,”

“Does look like it. Seems like the villagers don’t come to check in on you unless they want medicine,”

“That’s how it usually goes,” he frowned and stopped and looked dead in her (e/c) eyes.

“Well what does ____________ want to do?” she felt her cheek burn. She rubbed the back of her neck.

“Heh, don’t laugh but I used to pretend to be a bandit who would travel the world healing people and such. Sister Flora chased me up a tree and threatened to beat me with a stick if she found out I became a bandit or some kind of criminal. That woman was not a force to be reckoned with,” Ace chuckled

“Why a bandit?”

“I don’t know! They seemed kind of cool,”

“Trust me, they’re really lame and don’t do much. Why don’t you want to be a pirate?”

“Never came across my mind. Mainly because I never met an actual pirate while living on islands just from the papers and things,” he grinned.

“What would you do if you meet a pirate?”

“Treat them like everyone else,”

“That’s good to know,”

“Have you met a pirate?”

“Yeah, pretty okay guy. What do you think about Marines?”

“Well, not much, especially if one of them sees my rosary, no matter how good I am, I’m going to jail. It doesn’t seem fair to me,”

“…you really are alright,” After about two months, Ace was finally ready to leave ________________’s care to set out for his next endeavor. They fixed up his boat and found the perfect weather for him to set sail. For her it was bittersweet. She was going to miss her old companion in the village. She was going to miss his dumb face, his laugh, and his stories from home. He grinned at her from his boat.

“It’s been real, Sister!”

“Just don’t get yourself killed while you’re travelling, alright?” she said and gave him a box, “Here’s some medicines if you need them, I labeled them for what ailment and of course something to eat,”

“You are amazing,” he gave her wink, “Don’t worry I’ll be back,”

“Sure you will,”

“Seriously, I have to repay your kindness,”

“You don’t have to! Just get going before another storm hits and you have to stay here for even longer,” she watched as he sailed away, using her flames at that. She shook her head and headed back to her home. She opened the door. It was so quiet now. She sighed. Sister Flora said to not get attached to patients and now she knew why. She wiped away a tear and started cleaning up and preparing for another storm. She was just about finished when something caught her eye. She saw a pouch filled with beli. She cocked her head a bit and read the note inside.

Sister, get yourself some supplies and something nice. I’ll be back but consider this a thanks! -Ace

“…that idiot,” she smiled.

***  
The next three months were pretty uneventful in the village. ______________ went on about her daily routine as usual. However, she started noticing things were missing. First some herbs she dried out disappeared, then her jars, then her mortar and pestle, then her back up mortar and pestle, then a few clothing items. She asked around the village but no one talked or offered help. Now she was getting annoyed. She now knew she would have to leave the island. Good riddance especially since they seem like they don’t want her around anyway. She decided she was going to hop on a merchant ship and leave the first chance she get and start new. She finally made up her mind.

“Sister!” she looked up and opened the door. Ace was grinning at her from her yard.

“You hadn’t died yet, good for you,” he laughed, “What do you need?”

“Come on out! I’ll tell you!” she walked out. He pointed to the other side of the village, “Got a ship,” she looked over and saw a ship that was perched near the place she found him those months ago. The sails were pulled up out of sight but the ship itself was pretty big. She nodded in approval.

“Nice! I can see plenty of adventures for you in there!”

“Yeah she’s a beaut isn’t she? So let me tell you why I’m here! Allow me to introduce myself properly. I’m Portgas D. Ace, Captain of the Spade Pirates,”

“…You’re a pirate?” he nods, “S-Since when?!”

“A few months before I crash landed here. But you see, when I was forming my crew, I always said I would find the best chef in the world so I can eat every night and find a doctor. I get two for the price of one with you,”

“What makes you think I’m going anywhere near that ship with you?!”

“Well, it took me awhile but I made a workshop just for you,”

“Humph, doubt that, I have a lot of things and I doubt you even have half,”

“I think I do, considering I stole most of it from your workshop within the last week,”

“THAT WAS YOU?!” he laughed

“I parked on another island, waited and took it. Now will you come on?”

“No way! What makes you think I won’t turn you in?!”

“You won’t,”

“You seem sure,”

“You’re a Renegade Nun, all of those nuns have a small bounty on their heads, especially when they’re identified with their rosaries and that price doubles if they help a pirate. So yeah, you’re not going to rot in jail for turning me in. So let’s go,”

“No!”

“Two options walk willingly or I pick you up and take up aboard,” she decided to do option three and make a break for it to her hut. However, that didn’t go as planned. She was grabbed and hoisted up into the air.

“ACK! Put me down!” she struggled to get away and latched onto the door. Ace yanked.

“Come—,” YANK! “On!”

“No—,” HOLD “Way!”

“Stop being—,” YANK! “Difficult!”

“Stop!” HOLD “Manhandling me!” Ace and her glared at the other. He smirked and had one more ace up his sleeve. He tickled her sweet spot under her armpit.

“ACK! N-NO!”

“Yes!” and that was it. She retracted her arms as he carried her off. The villagers looked on as their healer was taken away. _____________ looked at them, wondering if any of them were going to stop him. She did notice that some of their homes were charred. He stood on his ship smirking, took a bow and set sail.

“With her gone, you’ll leave our village alone, as promised?” said one of the Elders

“You have my word, all I want is her and your money and I’ll never come back to this place again as promised,”

“Good riddance if you ask me,” said a woman

“Maybe the storms will stop,” said a man. _______________ on the other hand frowned. After all she’s done for them? She smiled pleasantly.

“I want to say that I will really miss you all and hope is kind to me wherever I end up. However…I place thee a curse upon this village. The next storm will last for a hundred years and will not stop until you are all repent your ways of wickedness!” the town looked at her with stunned silence. She winked as Ace pulled up anchor and sailing away.

“A hundred year storm?”

“Nah, there’s another coming and it’s pretty big, two weeks of nothing but rain. In the meantime, it’ll get them to think about not being stupid,” she looked around. It finally hit just what was happening again.

“Welcomed aboard! I told you I’d pay you back for helping me!”

“By kidnapping me?”

“Nah, I call it liberating. You’re too talented to waste there. Besides, every Captain needs a second in command!”

“…Second in command?”

“You seem to sense storms, you can defend yourself, know about medicine, and a good cook! I have four skills in one package!”

“You need more than me for your crew,”

“I know but I’m starting with the best,”

“You weirdo,”

“Heh, so you in? If not I’ll drop you off on the next island and you can go from there,”

“And leave you to your own devices? I don’t think so,” he grinned.

“So you’ll stay with me, First Mate?”

“Aye Captain!” he grinned and hugged her tight, “But we need to get out of this region before the storm hits,”

“On it!” As ______________ watched the boat drift away from island a wave of both fear and excitement washed over her. She was scared. She was nervous. She felt…free. However, the moment she saw Ace’s confident grin, she made the right choice.


End file.
